If you only knew
by Oilux
Summary: Axel didnt want to live with out Roxas, to bad Roxas was already gone
1. Chapter 1

Axel didn't know what to do with himself anymore.

Roxas had stopped talking to him a week ago when he walked in on him and Marluxia feeding each other chocolate.

He stood on the top of Memory Skyscraper crying in the rain. He had written down all the reasons why he loved Roxas and why he did what he did.

Now he let that paper fall into the wind that was blowing seeing it disappear in an instant.

_Number 1. I have always loved you_

Tears rolled down his cheeks, mixing in with the rain that poured down from the heavens matching the pain he felt in his chest. He always knew that Xemnas had lied about them not having hearts.

_Number 2. I never should have betrayed you._

If Roxas had only known the pain he was in and what he had gone through to protect him then maybe he would have never left.

_Number 3. If you only knew, then you never would have left._

Axel loved Roxas more than anything, even his own life. He would have done anything for him, that's why no one could understand why Axel cheated on him.

_Number 4. I would kill for you sacrifice my beating heart before I lose you._

The truth was that Marluxia had found out about his past, all the crimes he committed before he met Roxas. Marluxia threatened to tell the police and Roxas if Axel didn't start sleeping with him.

_Number 5. Marluxia blackmailed me, I never would have done it otherwise._

Axel Jumped.

Little did he know though that the paper that he let go landed in front of someone he cared about with all his heart.

_Number 6. I will always love you._


	2. Chapter 2

_I have to get out of here, _thought Roxas. He was traveling through The World that Never Was, leaving for the last time. He was sick of all the lies, the cheating, everything. Axel hurt him more than he thought was possible. Roxas never wanted to see him again.

The pouring rain masked his sound; it banged on his hood like an ever-beating drum. His black coat blended in perfectly with the night and nothing and nobody would stop him from leaving. Not Xion's words, or the organizations pleading for him to stay. Looking at the ground while he walked, suddenly something landed in between his feet. It was a piece of paper.

Roxas picked it up, his curiosity getting the better of him. He glanced up to see if there was somebody around that might have dropped it, but there was nobody. Roxas read the paper and to his surprise, it was addressed to him.

-X-X-5 minutes later, after Roxas read the letter-X-X-

_This couldn't be true, why didn't Axel tell me? _Roxas was in shock, he couldn't believe that Axel went through this much for him. This was too much for Roxas he collapsed on his knees right in the middle of the street, sobbing. _I'm so sorry Axel. _

Roxas' phone started ringing, just barley audible over the rain but he could just hear it. After seeing that it was Xion, he decided to answer it.

"Xion I ca-"

"Roxas thank god, listen Axel jumped off the roof of Memory Skyscraper, they found him just in time. You have to come to the hospital; he's in really bad shape! Get out of here now!" Xion's voice was panicked, and he could hear other voices in the background.

"I'm on my way." Without another word he hung up the phone and started running towards the hospital.

Roxas got to the hospital less than ten minutes later. When he got there the whole entire Organization was there, waiting in the lobby. Xion ran forward and gave him a hug.

Axel woke about 5 minutes ago, nobody has been to see up we've been waiting for you." Roxas nodded.

"Take me to his room" Xion nodded and led Roxas upstairs to Axel's room. When they got their Axel was in worse condition than they though

Axel laid in the bed, wrapped in what seemed to be from head to toe in bandages. All of his limbs were in casts, his head wrapped in another bandage. One that was wrapped so heavily and even then there was blood stains on it. He had more wires and tubes going into him that he looked like he was part robot. Roxas stood in the doorway to shocked to even move, the Organization was behind him also shocked beyond belief.

Roxas couldn't help himself he began to cry once more. Xion ushered everyone out of the room so that Roxas could be alone with Axel. Once everyone was out of the room Roxas sat next to Axel, holding his hand and sobbing.

"Ro….xas…." Barely a whisper but Roxas heard it.

"Axel" Roxas smiled joy gaining in him that Axle woke up.

"Ro…xas….don't….be….sad….I'm….alright." Axel attempted a smile, Roxas smiled back.

"Ya you're gonna be alright."


End file.
